


【尚九熙x张九泰】企图-掠食

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【尚九熙x张九泰】企图-掠食

　他卫衣上，有飘带。顺着脊背和臀部向下垂，风的方向贴合他的腿根肉。耳朵上的蓝牙耳机在夜晚中漏着红色的点，估计是忘了充电。

　　一闪，一灭。像极了手里的烟。

　　烟在红色的一圈中消失，胸膛陷下去又升起来，宛如塞纳的浪水。

换大褂时就注意到了，张九泰今天手像是比往常漂亮点，站在侧目条一根一根指头的落下，又一根一根的抬起，嘴唇上翘起的死皮被牙咬掉，漏出一点点更加粉嫩的皮肤。

　　领口的扣子岔开，随着呼吸喉结上下滚动。鬼使神差地把手伸过去，给轻柔系上那枚盘扣。

　　“会热。”

　　倒是会撒娇的，尚九熙捏着扇子扇两下，看前面的人换着脚往后倒一点重心。

　　烟味，漱口水味，还有一点点香水的味道，像是一团来自于某个干燥下午的紫色霞。

　　杂糅着橙色和一点发灰的蓝，阳光边沿发银，云一粒一粒，仿佛是随意黏在哪里干透的颜料。

　　等到底角儿下班，张九泰估计是玩完手机才刚刚起身，短袖还丢在沙发上，面向下场门的那裸露的脊背上有汗的痕迹。

　　“今天倒是快？”

　　也不等着尚九熙回答，自顾自的套上短袖和卫衣，白皙的背，白皙的手臂，一点点全都藏起来。

　　“收拾好就走吧。”

　　车停好，坐在后座的张九泰叼着烟没抽，说自家搭档再闻就真得得鼻癌，被坐在前排的刘筱亭笑着一把夺下来丢出窗外。

　　“少抽点。”

　　嗯嗯嗯三声，张九泰含含糊糊的说，不残害前面两个不抽的。

　　被捎带的尚九熙也不恼，只是摸出不知道哪一任放车里的果汁软糖，随便捏了两个丢给后排。

　　也不管是不是过期了。

　　半天，一只柔软的白手伸过来，说糖全让何九华吃了，自己一个没有。何九华笑着说还有一个没有咽，不介意就吐出来给你吃。

　　张九泰眯着眼睛，直直盯着后视镜笑。

　　“好呀。”

　　“行了行了，何建你都多大还跟小孩闹呢，连颗糖你都抢。”

　　又是两颗，好软好软的舌头一卷就塞进嘴里，抿着嘴甜笑。

　　“谢谢哥。”

　　玩的真过分。

　　车得停车库，张九泰拉其他两个人先去占卡座。尚九熙想都没想捏捏张九泰的脸，说句就你着急。

　　“玩还不着急啊……”

　　尾音消失在空气里。

　　“真的不喝吗？”漂亮的手握着漂亮的玻璃杯，摇晃的淡绿色液体跟自己面前的装着白水的杯子相碰。绿色柔软的漂浮，一点飞溅出来，落着虎口上。

　　伸出舌头，舔干净自己手背上的酒，眯着眼睛看尚九熙。

　　“你怎么没戴眼镜？”

　　手虚停在张九泰脸颊边上，抚摸那并不存在的眼镜框。抓过发蜡的头发早已经软塌塌，脸看起来还有点幼齿的模样，垂下眼睛，将自己脸颊肉接触尚九熙干燥又柔软的手掌心。

　　“忘后台了……今天只想着玩。”

　　被酒精滋润了，饱满又娇嫩的嘴唇一开一合，龙舌兰的味道缠绕尚九熙的鼻息。

　　“真的不喝一点点吗？就算是百利甜都可以，我保证不笑你。”

　　被抓住手，漂亮又柔软的手指泡进酒杯里，湿漉漉的。

　　再抓着塞进自己嘴里。

　　“这就很甜。”

　　从卡座怎么走到酒店的呢？一路上湿漉漉的两只，沾满了唾液和酒精的手，有没有塞进对方的衣服里呢。

　　斜斜歪歪的倒进酒店床上，稀碎的吻从发际线的每一处落下，眯着眼睛的，面前人，尚文博。

　　“你好凉。”

　　手表挂在一起，耳朵上的耳钉都是一款。宝格丽黑色单边玛瑙，买了五个，比赛一般看谁先丢那一个。今晚的酒精太粘稠，芳香的醇类让人苦涩又缠绵，恨不得死在床上才好。

　　张席仔真的白，轻柔的抿，都留下山茶一般的痕迹。两个人都是浪荡子，知道怎么撒娇讨要。漂亮的软玉手臂伸得高高的，要尚文博摸摸。

　　皱着眉头，尚文博像是拆礼物，把那几乎没有什么意义的飘带一边再下一边的拆开。红色的带子散在手边，留下黑色的，绽放的上衣。

　　疯了，真他妈是两个疯子。再放荡形骸的混蛋也得是知道不对身边人下手作乱。今晚的两个人都乱了步伐，或许是从某天晚上逆光下咬着嘴唇看手机，眼泪无声掉落的那一瞬间开始吧。

　　双手交合，用力捏着张席仔的脖子，嗓音哑的吓人。

　　“都怪你。”

　　摊开手，上衣被推到脖子，红色的指痕在衣服里穿梭隐密。漂亮的，白的发粉的手去解尚文博的衬衣领口。

　　“咱们两个混蛋，谁也别说谁。”

　　柔软的肉，从锁骨下面，到腰腹。尚文博的唇舌攻城掠地，豆乳一般的皮肤开出血点的花。

　　落梅，差不多是了。当初大学时，学国画的同学朱砂甩上宣纸，跟现在敞开的，张席仔的胸膛一模一样。只是张席仔身上的肉是情欲的载体，随着呼吸缠绵悱恻。

　　天真的，甚至有点无知的下垂眼望着，张席仔被那一点点疼和那好多好多痒折磨的合不拢嘴唇，白牙和软舌风情的摇晃。

　　望着尚文博的眼睛，眉头与眉头碰着，有汗水挂在眉毛上。

　　“你都是这样看模特的吗……这么狂热，露骨。”

　　被捏住眼皮，柔软的舌头舔过眉骨。张席仔手指指腹好软，融化一样捏着尚文博的耳朵，薄薄的，那一层软骨。指甲盖在耳朵后面划着，说下次给你纹个什么东西。

　　“纹什么？”

　　“纹个人间败类好了……”笑着，去吞对方的舌头。

　　脱掉黑色的上衣，内衬的短袖和牛仔裤，只剩下灰色的内裤聊胜于无的遮羞。纷飞的白手指解开面前这个肉体每一颗扣子，在接吻的间隙中一脸纯良的问尚文博，是不是每个模特都会得到你的419。

　　“为什么这么问？”

　　终于，终于脱掉尚文博那身上的衬衣，感受那湿漉漉的手抚摸自己的脸颊。生理性反射的抖一抖，腰向下塌去。

　　“你害怕这样？”

　　摇摇头，缩进尚文博敞开的胸膛里，哼哼唧唧像一只刚断奶的乳狗。

　　“我想起了蟾蜍。”

　　那就是怕这些的，尚文博安抚一般叼着张席仔的唇，手从脖颈滑到股沟。

　　“那我就只是亲你。”

　　衬衣，裤子，全脱掉了。几乎是每寸皮肤都贴合，手在头皮上打着圈，含糊的说其实跟模特做爱老让他有重画的冲动。

　　“感觉对模特根本了解不全，在射精之前。”

　　轻轻说你倒是实诚，交错的手相互扒掉对方的内裤。张席仔腿真的白，软肉像浪花一般，留下上次和哪个不知名的人所残存的指痕。

　　“这么容易饿？”

　　皱着嘴，眼泪挂在脸上，凑到人面前，带着泪腔和粘稠的可怜劲说不是的。说是很久很久以前，但是真的不容易好。

　　“能让人下地狱的，才是好作品。”

　　几乎是十年前的导师放的屁，突然回响在尚文博脑中。

　　凌虐欲，摧毁。

　　这么说真的像个疯子。举起张席仔的腿，上唇薄，下唇厚些，一下一下的贴合那深色一点，娇柔无比的皮肤。

　　“让我嘬一口？”

　　倒是真的嘬，也真的只是一口。口腔收缩的低压，颤动的腰带着臀肉，前液涌出。吐出来落在床上，手臂垂下的张席仔粘了一胳膊。

　　翘起的鸡巴，比别人都白，比别人也都粉。眯着眼，舌头去够自己脸上的泪，蹭着尚九熙的腰，胸脯上软肉留下红色的指印。

　　润滑从哪里拿出来的呢？两根手指打着转，一根曲在外面，一根倒是伸进去。张席仔耳朵全红了，手臂撑起上身汗水从下巴落到胸膛。尚文博那腥热的腥气磨蹭着张席仔的膝盖，被因为突如其来的入侵惊到而抬起的双腿大力磨过。

　　带着软滑触感的腿，挂在尚九熙腰上。第三根手指进入的很突然，突然到张席仔在恍惚中听到了自己的手机铃声。

　　“猜是谁的？”

　　“佳佳……对吧。”

　　不回答，只是咬着手机绳，叼过来。

汗落在接听上，那头汽车和酒吧的安保声音混淆着，像自己住所的霓虹灯。忍着喉咙里那挠着痒的起伏，说自己跟尚九熙师兄去别的地方。下槽牙里抵着叫一句文博，示意那手指头从自己淌水的后穴里拿出来。

“那你舔舔。”

两个人也不害臊，电话上一摊子液体，从手指舔到手机，脖子扭出一条柔软的曲线。尚文博的唇舌从那条线滑下，在锁骨上留下两个牙印。张席仔张开腿，柔软的肉带着一点点暗或浅的红色，透明的液体从铃口落到囊袋。

“命令你，躺好。”

 

两指撑开穴，腥热的性器，坚定的探入。床头灯照在尚文博脸上，汗水温柔的滑落，像是那些女人脸上的高光产品。手从腋下穿过，交错的唇舌和粉红色的脸颊，散发的热气和水汽黏糊又甜蜜。粗热有点性急，没想到这画家竟然还有野兽的一面，连忙按着人的肩膀，发出哼唧的软音让人慢点进入。

或许哪种语言哪种音乐类型都不足以形容什么是性爱，灵魂从唾液和前列腺液中流淌出来，相互交换相互缠绵。空气发热，胸膛起伏着，锁骨与锁骨贴合，小心翼翼的，宛如三年级小孩子一样嘴唇相碰。

手臂撑在尚文博的肩头，嘴唇在尚文博的鼻梁上磨。抬起的腰，落下的臀，眼睛闭着，泪痣像是洛可可时期那些女人的小心思，在顶灯下柔软又虚幻。黏腻的水声，张席仔的性器滴落的粘液弄脏尚文博的腹部。

“……妈的……你没带套……”

充耳不闻，感受着两个人身上腾升的热气。性器被柔软的丰绵的奶白臀肉包裹，咂嘴舔下张席仔的人中，手臂揽住那多痣的，白的奇妙的背。

“射饱你。”

软趴趴倒下来，性器吞到最深。抽着气的声音像是号角，狠狠钳住张席仔的胯，侧躺着顶撞。

疼，皮肉疼。但也好爽。凌虐的欲望永远是相辅相成，娇软的声音，摩擦的性器，被蹭红的大腿，肌肉痉挛的前列腺。绘画捏笔刷的手指狠狠摩擦龟头，射在尚文博的肚子和床单上。

冰凉的奶油喷射，哼唧的感受性器的退出。

“等会说洗漱的事。”手瘫在床上，看尚文博蘸着床上的精液，在张席仔的胸膛描绘。

“我们可真疯狂，对吧。” 

窗外适时响过警笛三两声，快四点了好像。


End file.
